I dont want to miss a thing
by yukixharuyaoi
Summary: So this is how it felt? Yuki curls up to his lover haru   Hatsuharu  , thinking of a sweet memory. a yukixharu shonen ai fic...very fluffy one-shot


**I Don't Want to miss a Thing**

Um…Hello everybody! Im yukixharuyaoi, but you can call me Ri-chan…if u wants. This is my first fic so pweas don't judge so harshly…I'll give you a cookie if Ur nice :3

**Yuki**: JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAMER!

**Ri-chan**: anxious are we? U just can't wait to be all cuddly with Hatsuharu, right? Kukukuku XD

**Yuki**: *blushes* sh-shut up! Fine, I'll do it!

**Ri-chan**: yuki and haru sittin in a tree F-U-C-K-I-G…AHH*hit with bat*

**Yuki:**** DISCLAMER: Ri-chan does not own fruits basket**, or 

me…or *blushes* H-haru…Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxx

Yuki smiled to himself, shivering slightly at the felling of Haru's warm breath ghosting over his bare, pale shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the sleeping Ox's neck, snuggling closer to his boyfriend's bare chest, kissing his collarbone lightly.

So this is what it felt like?

Yuki, a not-so-morning-person, always woke up later than Hatsuharu. Therefore, he would usually awake to his lovers Beautiful grey eyes staring adoringly down at him.

_(Flashback)_

_Yuki's eyes fluttered open his vision still clouded with sleep, and the early morning rays burning his eyes. Even threw his 'sleep vision', yuki could still decipher a black and white haired teen, propped up on one elbow, gazing lovingly down at him. _

_" Morning, love. You sleep well?" Haru whispered, stroking yuki's cheek tenderly. The rat yawned, rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes. "Nnn, Haru how long have you been awake?" Yuki asked, tilting his head adorably to the side__**(A.!).**_

_Haru chuckled, leaning down to kiss the very tip of yuki's nose. 'he's so adorable in the morning XD' haru thought._

_Yuki's eyes were slightly lidded, for he _had_ just woken up. His hair was ruffled from sleeping….and from the actions of the previous night(wink wink).Oh, and the adorable way he keep yawning and rubbing his eyes… all in all his looks right now could be summed up in one word, "cute" haru unintentionally thought out loud. Yuki blushed lightly, ugh how he loafed being called cute…or so he said ;). _

_The ox's noticed the kawaii blush, smirked, but decided not to press the matter ant farther. He knew not to tease yuki so early in the morning._

_"I've been up about 20 minutes now" Hatsuharu finally replied, brushing a few silky strands of yuki's lavender hair away, to give him full view of his true loves stunningly irresistible Amethyst eyes. Yuki blushed at the soft action, but when realization hit him his eyes widened a bit. "Why didn't you wake me? You must've gotten bored. I wouldn't have minded if you went and got a shower, or breakfast, or s-something." The rat stammered out, the blush darkening at the thought haru had been watching him sleep. Hatsuharu chuckled again, then smiled in a way that made a fuzzy felling creep into yuki's stomach._

_Haru leaned down and placed his lips among yuki's softly, but affectionately. Yuk's eyes fluttered closed; as he gave in to the tender yet oh so contagious feeling that was the kiss of his true love. The kiss wasn't drived by lust like black haru or just a really turned on white Haru's kisses, no it was light, and made yuki fell like he was floating in thin air, without a single care in the world. This was one of the kisses let yuki know that haru was there to hold him, love him forever and always._

_After what seemed like an eternity, but also nearly not long enough, haru was the one to break the blissful kiss, and once again give the love of his life a handsome and heart warming smile. _

"_Haru…?" yuki whispered. Haru leaned down and kissed his ear, but returned his gave to the rats eyes. _

_"Baby, I don't want to miss a single thing." Hatsuharu whispered, wrapping his arms around they grey haired boys waist tightly. "Every moment is everything to me, and just being with you is all I want…you in my arms." He whispered poetically, kissing yuki's ear again._

_The rat felt tears at the brim of his eyes. Haru always made his heart race, and was the only one who could make him smile. So that's exactly what he did, he gave Hatsuharu a rare breath taking smile, knowing haru was the only one that could make him feel like this._

_(End of flashback)_

Yuki giggled (in a very girly way mwahaha) at the memory, before placing a light kiss to Haru's velvety lips.

"I love you haru…so, so much." He whispered, sighing in contentment, cuddling his face into Haru's broad chest. Hatsuharu's eyes then started to drift open, and he smiled at the felling of his yuki so closed to him. Yuki noticed Haru's breathing pattern change, signaling that he was awake. The ox began to run his hands up and down yuki's naked back in feather light touches.

Yuki shuddered and then meet his true loves gaze, smiling. "Morning, baby" the younger boy said calmly. Yuki giggled again, giving haru another rare smile. Haru's eyes widened with surprise, but then relaxed, happy that his yuki was happy. "Good morning to you to." The older boy laughed giving haru a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you, my beautiful, yuki." He sighed holding his lover close. "Love you to haru…"

_I don't want to miss a thing…all I want is you in my arms…forever._

_I like the sound of that._

_**Forever…**_

THE END!

**Ri-chan: **soooo how was it.

**Yuki:***blushing very bad* y-you…oh my gosh…

**Haru walks in **

**Ri-chan:** HARU CHAN! *huggles him*

**Haru: **I loved It.*kisses yuki's forehead*

**Yuki: **perv...

So who liked it? Please review! Flames are excepted… excuse the fluff, I will be writing some rather **MRATED** ones soon okay…mwahaha!


End file.
